


Winning Game

by PineappleB



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Grudgby, Kissing, cheerleader!Luz, jock!Amity, lil fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineappleB/pseuds/PineappleB
Summary: Cute jock!Amity and cheerleader!Luz in love.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 3
Kudos: 218





	Winning Game

“And the winning team is...Hexside!!” 

The crowd roars to life hearing that we have just won the grudgebee game. I drop my pom-poms and run toward the field. As I’m running, I lock eyes with Amity. Amity. Amity. Amity. She’s just the best. After only knowing her for a short period of time, I can honestly say that she helped me believe in love. As she saw me running, a smile spread across her face and I could feel one on mine as well. 

People moved out of my way as they saw me sprinting full speed down the stairs towards the field. My foot touched the soft grass and I started running even faster. My arms opened as Amity braved herself for impact.

I jumped into her opened arms, and her hands and forearms wrapped around my waist. I could feel myself floating as she held me in the air. With a laugh, she started spinning.

God I love this girl.

With that thought I firmly planted my lips on hers. She kissed back, with a smile spreading across her face. Even though my eyes were closed I could tell Amity was blushing. She always did that whenever I was around her, and I could slowly feel myself doing the same.

Our kiss lasted for what felt like a millennium. Eventually, Amity stopped spinning and set me on the ground and released me from her hold and gave me a final peck on the forehead.

“Wow. Maybe I should win more games” Amity said with a smile and glowing eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> This was made by my friend after a discussion on if Amity would be able to play grudgby if Luz was cheerleading.  
> Argument 1: no, she’d be too distracted and blush all the time.  
> Argument 2: yes and she’s the kind of person to totally show off. And that’s how this was made.  
> It gave me so much serotonin I got her permission and am posting it for all you to see.


End file.
